


Golriole

by Tsume_Yuki



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Female Sawada Tsunayoshi, Gen, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 05:22:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5855722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsume_Yuki/pseuds/Tsume_Yuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The girl remains still, staring at him as if should she look away, he might disappear. <br/>"Explain." <br/>He doesn't mean why she dislocated the idiot herbivore's arm. He wants to know why. <br/>Why she stares at him like that, why her eyes water and her lips firm, why her hands tremble. <br/>He has never been in this situation before, and he doesn't understand it. She doesn't let him.<br/> Because she looks him in the eye and says 'no'. <br/>And she walks away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Golriole

 

 

  
Tsuna's barely got a grasp on what's happening before she's penning a letter in Gokudera's code and sending it off to 'Smoking-Bomb Hayato' through secret Mafia post channels.

She does manage to get all the information down on the Ruinprize family, telling him to forward it to the Vongola because they needed to know about the family plotting their downfall.

As soon as that's in the mail, Tsuna lays back down in bed and weeps.

Because she's lost her family, was forced to watch them die one by one. Then they took her Guardians, tore them from her heart and soul as they killed them.

And then, Reborn.

He'd been the last, he'd stood beside her throughout it all and fought and fought and fought. He had given her no choice but to escape or waste his last act of drawing their fire.

Reborn had been the last to go.

The last before her.

  
While it doesn't matter now, while Vongola will destroy the Ruinprize family now that they know they're building a weapon to destroy them, that doesn't quell Tsuna's grief.

So she leaves the house, leaves it with her limbs shaking and her breath curling in the air because it was summer and Italy, not winter and Japan, so she didn't bother with a coat.

She walks to a small park, the one her mother always took her to as a child, and sitting there in the dead of night, hands clenched around the chains of the swing set, she screams and cries and grieves for all that she has lost.

 

Tsuna stays at the park until the sun dawns on the horizon.

Her hands are numb from the cold, and her lips have lost all their colour, eyes bloodshot.

She doesn't even know the date.

Only that it is winter, she is young, and Reborn is not here.

Which means none of her guardians are.

It's like there's a hole in her chest, an open cavity that's so empty it bleeds no longer, just looms as a constant reminder.

When she goes home, her mother will greet her with a warm smile, teasing tilt to her lips as she affectionately calls her 'Dame-Tsuna'. Because her mother knows she's no useless, knows that she loves cooking and bakes with her almost everyday.

But there will be no lazy, irritated rebukes from Reborn, Gokudera won't be there to meet her at the door, and Yamamoto won't be popping by with sushi.

She knows Chrome-chan won't be here, and Mukuro won't be lurking in the corner, in the room but apart from them physically, as if that mattered at all. Ryouhei won't be bugging her for a spar, and Hibari won't be perched somewhere outside with Hibird, listening in as Lambo and I-pin caused chaos and stir up mischief.

Home...

Won't be home at all.

It'll be an empty shell like her chest cavity and Tsuna aches to forget it all. To just go back to being Dame-Tsuna. But if she does that, she won't be able to save them, to protect them and harmonise them as a Sky should.

And there is nothing Tsuna would not do for her family, for her guardians and the others that wormed their way, so close, into her heart.

She would battle the Varia, slay the Vendice, burn the world or raise Atlantis if it meant they live long and happy lives. Tsuna would do anything in her power to make them happy, and if it were not in her power, she would train for it.

Which means-

Tsuna eyes the park, taking note of the length and the state of her hastily thrown on shoes. Warm up laps it is.

Her breathing starts to come in quick, sharp gasps as she makes the third lap, but Tsuna pushes onwards.

Words and rebukes from Reborn swirl about in her mind, the aftermath of Yamamoto's calming presence and Ryouhei's ecstatic encouragements as she exercised.

She can almost picture Gokudera off to a side, head down and working on a new way to manipulate his Sistema C.A.I., with his hair up in a ponytail and reading glasses on. She can almost hear Lambo proclaiming he will run twice as many laps as she did, Mukuro snorting at him as Chrome giggles. She can almost see Hibari lazing about in a tree, stretched across the limb and as dangerous as a jungle cat.

Her breath catches in her throat and Tsuna topples to the ground, onto her hands and knees because it just hurts so damn much. They're gone, and she has to start all over with them all again.

But this time she will do it better, this time she will lessen their suffering, this time she will not let her fear hold her back from completing them.

Flames lick at the edges of her fingertips, curling around her forehead and Tsuna feels her determination rising, her drive and goal all falling into place and stoking the fire.

She will help them this time.

This time there will be no suicide attempt for Yamamoto, Gokudera won't have to chose between rent and food, Mukuro won't end up in the Vendice hands just like she won't let him hurt Hibari and Ryouhei. She won't let Lambo suffer as a lonely child no matter how obnoxious he is, nor will she allow Xanxus to fall or Byakuran continue on without a friend.

She won't allow Reborn to keep believing he will die a dog's death.

Teeth grinding together, Tsuna forces herself up, forces herself to keep going as she keeps all of them in mind.

She will do this, for them.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
  
Every single sense, every single bit of intuition within him, shrieks all at once and Hibari snaps to attention.

He does this so quickly that the pen he was writing with leaves a jagged black line across the form he was filling out, making two Disciplinary members flinch at the sudden movement. But he doesn't care, because Hibari can sense something is wrong.

His eyes shoot to the window, peering down, scanning each and every face that is present, looking for the potential offender.

It doesn't take long to find the source, because in the throng of moving students, she stands still, with the most painful looking expression on her face.

Hibari rockets to his feet, making his way to the corridor, and then taking the steps three at a time in his hurry.

Because that is not a deer caught in the headlights expression, and is not the expression of a little bunny before the fox.

That is not the panicked look of a herbivore.

No, that face of absolute devastation, of hopelessness, is the expression of a carnivore one push away from going feral.

Hibari's never seen this girl before, or never paid her enough attention to pick her out of a crowd, but he knows if he doesn't get there in time, there's going to be violence.

It doesn't matter that the girl doesn't look to have a weapon, nor any training. There is a startling amount that humans are capable of with their bare hands.

Hibari should know; he doesn't want to see it.

The herd parts on instinct for him, and he physically shoves aside those that aren't quick enough, that still remain in his way. They don't seem to understand the danger they are in, crowding a carnivore as they are, especially an unstable one.

Tch, herbivores.

Hibari moves swiftly, but he's not swift enough.

He comes to the edge of the circle just as one of the idiot herbivores jars the unstable carnivore.

The unstable carnivore who's not all there in the head, who's looking at things far off in the distance and who is dangerous.

It happens in an instant, the girl grabs the offending arm, flipping the herbivore in a violent throw that dislocates the limb of the victim.

The boy screams in pain and surprise, and Hibari dashes forwards, blocking the girl's punch with a tonfa.

He's prepared to face her, to go head to head with another carnivore, but she glares up at him -with orange eyes?- and then something clicks.

She recognises him.

And instead of continuing to challenge him, she backs down.

Not out of an issue of strength.

No, Hibari sees the emotions flicker through her face, and he realises she backs down because she doesn't want to fight him.

Not that she won't fight, but because he is her opponent.

For some reason, this other carnivore has an unknown attachment to him, and won't fight him as a result.

She steps back, looking horrified.

Horrified with herself.

As if she can't believe she's been a mere second from attacking him, from going for his throat without hesitation.

"Get to class," Hibari snaps, and the herd scramble to obey, giving the two of them a wide birth.

The girl remains still, staring at him as if should she look away, he might disappear.

"Explain."

He doesn't mean why she dislocated the idiot herbivore's arm. He wants to know why.

Why she stares at him like that, why her eyes water and her lips firm, why her hands tremble.

He has never been in this situation before, and he doesn't understand it.

She doesn't let him.

Because she looks him in the eye and says 'no'.

And she walks away.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
  
It is hard, seeing them every day. Even if it's only Hibari, Yamamoto and Ryouhei.

It's even worse knowing the rest are out there and she cannot keep an eye on them.

Hibari's the only one that has noticed he's being watched, and even he fails to realise he's being stalked by her. He can feel her stare, but he is not yet skilled enough to pinpoint her, to recognise her.

But she cannot just leave them alone.

They are her's, she is a Sky and they belong to her and she will keep them safe. Even if, for now, it means watching from afar.

Even if it means reeling in her Sky Flames, taming them so they don't attempt to force harmony upon them.

Because the only one close to being ready for that was Ryouhei.

Yamamoto was teetering on the edge of something dangerous, but not to the point where she could come tripping into his life yet.

And Hibari was a whole other kettle of fish. His flames needed gentle coaxing, cooperation teasing out of him.

Trying to forcibly snatch him up at once would mean she loses him forever.

And that is unacceptable.

Sighing, Tduna sticks her hands into her pockets, mentally counting down the days.

Eight sleeps, eight days, ninety six hours until Reborn shows his face.

Tsuna can barely breathe when she thinks about it.

She misses him, longs to see her old Spartan tutor, to be greeted with the barrel of a gun to the temples or the scratching words as he informs her she is nowhere near good enough yet.

She needs Reborn, it's that simple.

He is her confidant, the source of her change and her confidence. A rock, the anchor that keeps her from floating away.

She needs him now more than ever, stuck in this weightless place that would swallow her up whole if given the chance.

The past is terrifying, and she does not want to lose any of her Guardians. It will break her, should that happen.

But the chance is always there.

So Tsuna holds back, she watches them from afar with burning longing in her eyes, to the point classmates snicker, commenting on how Dame-Tsuna can't decided between Ryouhei and Yamamoto.

They think she's crushing on them.

Tsuna considers the men they will become, and admits she could grow romantic attachments in the future.

Now that the Ruinprize family is no longer an issue, maybe this time around she will have the time to form romantic relationships.

Before, there was just no time.

The family was always under threat, her Guardians dropping and disappearing and dying.

Tsuna wheezes, clutching at her chest, pressing further back into the bark of the tree she sits beneath.

No one bothers her here, and there is no one to see her panic attack as it progresses. No one to watch as she slowly, ever so slowly, calms herself down, limbs trembling violently.

Eight more days.

She only has to hang in there eight more days before it all starts picking up again.

Shaking her head, Tsuna gets to her feet, wobbling as she heads for the school gates.

Her Hibari would be mad, furious, that she is walking out midway through the school day.

She dreads to think how he'd respond to the fact she is planning on skipping the rest of the week.

But she can't do this right now.

She'd go train, she'd go better herself, but she can't take one more day of being so close to them.

She will check, dawn and dusk, to make sure they were okay.

But right now, she can't deal with this.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Tentatively set at 27 Chapters


End file.
